4.12 Die Rückkehr, Teil 1
There's No Place Like Home, Teil 1 ist die zwölfte Episode der 4. Staffel von Lost. Die Konfrontation der Überlebenden und der Frachtercrew beginnt. Handlung Am Strand in Daniels Notizbuch]] Die Überlebenden unterhalten sich angeregt darüber was jetzt zu tun ist nachdem das Satellitentelefon aus dem Helikopter geworfen wurde. Jack reicht Daniel das Satellitentelefon, welches auf "Zuhören" steht und sie lauschen einer Unterhaltung aus dem Helikopter. Sie hören wie Martin Keamy mit Frank Lapidus sprechen. Keamy befiehlt ihm den Helikopter zu landen. Frank meint darauf, dass es immer noch "5 klicks out" seien, aber Keamy fordert ihn auf dennoch zu landen. Er befiehlt seinen Männern: "Sobald wir gelandet sind, marschieren wir zur Orchidee." Jack ist entschlossen dem Helikopter zu folgen, weil er glaubt dies sei das Ticket zur Rettung von allen. Entgegen den Wünschen von Juliet, die ihn nach dessen Appendektomie (Blinddarmentfernung) lieber ruhen sehen würde, fragt er Kate ob sie mit ihm den Helikopter verfolgen wolle. Jack und Kate rennen in den Dschungel und folgen dem Signal des Satellitentelefons. In der Zwischenzeit blättert Daniel durch sein Notizbuch und sucht eine Seite, die Informationen über die Orchidee enthält und warnt Charlotte, dass sie die Insel so schnell wie möglich verlassen müssen. Im Dschungel im Helikopter gefesselt]] Kate bemerkt, dass Jacks Wunde blutet. Er aber behauptet, dass dies ein üblicher Teil des Heilungsprozesses sei, und sie sich um ihn nicht sorgen bräuchte. Plötzlich ertönt ein Geräusch im Dschungel, woraufhin die beiden ihre Waffen ziehen. Aus dem dichten Gestrüpp erscheint Miles, gefolgt von Sawyer, der Aaron in den Armen hält. Als Kate nach Claire fragt, antwortet Sawyer, dass sie sie im Dschungel verloren hätten, und sie selbst nach einem ganzen Tag Suche nicht aufzufinden sei. Desweiteren informiert er sie auch über den Anschlag auf die Baracken der von Keamys Team durchgeführt wurde. Jack möchte trotz allem weiterhin im Dschungel nach der Frachtercrew, die zuvor das Satellitentelefon aus dem Helikopter warf, suchen, und bittet Kate, auf das Baby aufpassen und mit Miles zurück zum Strand zu gehen. Zögernd und widerwillig folgt Sawyer Jack, um ihm bei der Suche zu unterstützen. Die Beiden folgen weiter dem Signal des Satellitentelefons bis sie den Helikopter erreichen, an den Frank mit Handschellen gefesselt ist. und Sayid werden von Richard und den restlichen Anderen gefangen genommen]] Sawyer, der Frank zuvor noch nie begegnet ist, ist anfangs unsicher, doch Jack versichert ihm, dass man Frank vertrauen kann. Die beiden suchen einen Weg Frank von den Handschellen zu befreien, worauf dieser ihnen verspricht, sobald er frei ist, sie von der Insel zu fliegen. Er erklärt ihnen, dass solange die Söldner hier sind, die Insel der letzte Ort sei, an dem sie sein wollen, und die Kahana viel sicherer sei. Außerdem seien die Söldner auf dem Weg zur Orchidee um dort Ben gefangen zu nehmen, und denen, die bei ihm sind, schreckliche Dinge anzutun. Sawyer fällt daraufhin ein, dass Hurley immer noch bei Locke und Ben ist. Sie entscheiden sich, die Insel vorerst noch nicht zu verlassen und laufen weiter in den Dschungel Richtung Orchidee. Nachdem Kate bereits am Strand angekommen war, geht sie mit Sayid, der mit dem Schlauchboot vom Frachter aus auf die Insel gekommen ist, wieder in den Dschungel, um Jack und Sawyers Spuren zu verfolgen. Auf halbem Weg finden sie eine neue Spur und Sayid ruft nach dem Verfolger, der sich zu erkennen geben soll. Richard Alpert erscheint, worauf Kate und Sayid ihre Waffen auf ihn richten und ihm befehlen stehen zu bleiben. Er bittet sie, sich zu beruhigen und die Waffen herunterzunehmen und geht weiter auf sie zu bis eine eine große Gruppe der Anderen erscheint und mit ihren Waffen auf Kate und Sayid zielt. Richard entwaffnet die beiden und bringt sie zur Gruppe. Am Strand , Daniel, Sun, Jin und die anderen Überlebenden am Zodiac Boot]] Sayid erreicht das Strandlager und bietet an jeweils sechs Personen zum Frachter zu transportieren. Kate kommt mit Aaron aus dem Dschungel und erzählt Sayid, was es mit dem Helikopter und dem Satellitentelefon auf sich hat. Sayid will ihnen hinterher rennen, um sie vor den Söldnern zu warnen, also bietet Daniel an die Leute zum Boot zu transportieren. Juliet erwähnt, dass Sun schwanger ist und deshalb als erste die Insel verlassen solle. Kate will mit Sayid gehen, um beim Aufspüren von Jack und Sawyer zu helfen und gibt Aaron an Sun weiter. Sayid und Kate machen sich auf den Weg in den Dschungel und Daniel nimmt Sun, Jin, Aaron und drei weitere Überlebende mit auf das Schlauchboot. Am Frachter und Sun entdecken Michael am Frachter]] Daniel kommt mit Jin, Sun, Aaron und den drei weiteren Überlebenden am Schiff an. Desmond hilft ihnen an Bord zu kommen und Daniel fährt zurück um mehr Leute zum Schiff zu bringen. Michael erscheint und informiert Desmond dass die Maschinen repariert sind worauf Desmond das Deck verlässt. Auf der Brücke, bittet Desmond das Crewmitglied Hendricks die Maschinen auszuprobieren, was auch gelingt. Jedoch wie sie es auch probieren, sie können nicht näher zur Insel weil elektromagnetische Interferenzen, welche vom Frachter kommen, sie daran hindern die Riffe zu sehen. Desmond sagt das er die Ursache finden und abschalten wird. Jin und Sun reden mit Michael der ihnen seine Situation erklärt. Sun ist überrascht ihn für Ben arbeiten zu sehen, doch er erwidert dass er nicht für Ben arbeitet sondern nur versucht wieder gut zu machen was er getan hat. Desmond platzt aus dem Schiff heraus und ruft um Hilfe. Michael, Jin und Sun (die Aaron trägt) folgen ihm in einen Raum voll mit Sprengstoff. Jin sagt Sun das sie gehen soll worauf sie zurück aufs Deck geht. Wanderung zur Orchidee kommuniziert mit den Anderen]] ergibt sich Keamy]] Ben führt John und Hurley durch den Dschungel. Er erklärt, dass falls sie die Insel verschieben müssen, so wie Jacob es John erzählt hat, es dafür nur einen Platz gibt: die Orchidee Station. Auf dem Weg stoppt Ben bei ein paar Steinen und zieht unter ihnen einen Rucksack hervor. Im Rucksack ist ein Spiegel, eine Dose mit ein paar Keksen von der DHARMA Initiative und ein paar Ferngläser. Locke gibt die Schachtel Hurley, der diese öffnet und anfängt die Kekse aus der Schachtel zu essen. Ben nimmt den Spiegel und benutzt ihn um Licht als Signal zu jemanden auf einem nahe liegenden Felsen zu reflektieren. Die Person auf dem Felsen beantwortet das Signal, indem sie auch Licht reflektiert. Locke nimmt ein Fernglas und fragt Ben, was er mit dem Lichtsignal gesagt hat. Ben antwortet, dass es persönlich ist, bevor er Hurley erzählt, dass die Kekse 15 Jahre alt sind. Später erreichen die Drei die Orchidee und finden heraus, dass Keamys Team schon vor ihnen da ist. Ben gibt Locke ganz genaue Anweisungen, was er machen muss sobald er in der Station ist und händigt ihm seinen Teleskopschlagstock aus. Dann geht er aus dem Gebüsch hinaus, dorthin wo Keamys Team ihn sehen kann. Keamy kommt und Ben ergibt sich ihm. Keamy hält Ben eine Sekunde lang eine Waffe an den Kopf, bevor er ihn bewusstlos schlägt. Vorausblende Kate im Flugzeug der Küstenwache]] ]] Two pilots are at the helm of a transport plane. Der Pilot chastises the Copilot for clinging to his Glücksbringer; the one holding the rabbit's foot says he has to be extra vigilant considering the cargo they are carrying. Karen Decker, an Oceanic Airlines representative, is strapped into the jump seat immediately behind the pilots. The pilots tell Decker they're approaching the runway. The Oceanic Six are aboard an US Coast Guard transport aircraft enroute to a military facility just West of Honolulu. Karen Decker, tells them that their families are waiting for them and that they don't have to speak to the press. Jack insists that they're alright with speaking to the press. The woman leaves and Jack tells the rest of the Six to stick to the story and if they don't have an answer to a question to just stay quiet and the press will assume that they're in shock. Sun replies that they "are" in shock. The Six exit the back of the transport. Carmen und David Reyes, Mr. und Mrs. Paik und Margo Shephard are all waiting for them. The three families are overjoyed to see each other. Sayid and Kate have no one greeting them. Hugo jumps back after hugging his mom hello and introduces Sayid, who gets the full family hug treatment. Kate just holds on tight to baby Aaron and looks around, all alone. Sayid zeigt eine Karte der Absturzstelle]] begegnet Nadia]] Later, Oceanic Airlines holds a Pressekonferenz with the Oceanic Six. Karen Decker presents the story of how the Oceanic Six has survived, and then the Six takes questions from the press. Jack is asked what it was like when the Flugzeug hit the water and responds by saying that it all happened so fast. He und a few others made it to one of the doors and got out of the plane, and stayed afloat using life jackets and seat cushions until the tide brought them ashore. Kate is asked what it was like giving birth to Aaron on the Membata Insel, to which she replies that it was terrifying. One reporter suggests that, for having been trapped on an Island for the amount of time that they were, they look in remarkable health. Hurley asks if that question is directed at him, and the Reporterin asks him what it will be like to get his money back. He says that he doesn't want it back. Eine Koreanische Reporterin asks Sun a question in koreanisch. Karen Decker asks for a translation, and Sun translates the questions: whether was Jin one of the passengers who made it out of the plane. She responds that no, he died in the crash. After the Pressekonferenz, Karen tells Sayid that there's a woman outside who claims to know him: Noor Abed Jazeem. He heads outside, where he sees Nadia. They embrace. Sun konfrontiert ihren Vater]] Einige Monate später besucht Sun ihren Vater in seinem Büro, worauf er seinen Assistenten und einen weiteren Mann rausschickt. Sun fragt ob alles in Ordnung ist und Mr. Paik antwortet dass es geschäftlich ist und sie würde es nicht verstehen. She then accuses him of having hated Jin, and tells her father that she considers him to be one of the two people responsible for his death. She reveals that Oceanic Airlines has given her a significant settlement, which she has used to purchase a controlling interest in Paik Heavy Industries. She then tells her father that, once she has her Baby, she has some plans for what direction to the company will be taking in the future. Hurley enthüllt sein Geburtstagsgeschenk]] Later, Hurley is shown walking through his house, which appears empty. However, he is startled when he sees a coconut on the ground and begins to hear Flüstern. He picks up a small statue of Jesusstatue to use as a weapon and slowly moves towards the voices. As he opens the door, the whispers are revealed to be a large group of friends and family surprising him with a birthday party. His Mutter scolds him for contemplating using the statue as a weapon. At the party, Sayid, Nadia, Kate, und Aaron are present. Kate mentions that Jack is running late. Hurleys Vater takes Hurley aside to show him his birthday present, which is the Camaro they had worked on previously. He mentions that once he thought Hurley was dead, he began to finish working on the car as a tribute to his son. Hurley and his father enter the car to take it for a ride, but Hurley immediately notices Zahlen in the odometer. He immediately exits the car and is seen running down the street, away from the party. Jack erzählt Jack das seine Halbschwester Claire in Oceanic Flug 815 saß]] Ten months after the crash, Jack delivers a eulogy at das Begräbnis seines Vaters. He expresses remorse over not having his body present, saying he loved his father. After the ceremony, Carole Littleton approaches him. She explains her story, revealing to Jack that Claire is his half-sister. Carole then walks to Kate, complimenting Aaron, ahnungslos, dass er ihr Enkel ist. Wissenswertes Allgemein Cover auf Hurleys Party]] *"Membata," der Name der Insel wo Oceanic behauptet die Sechs gefunden zu haben, ist Indonesisch für "Zweifel" oder "Ungewissheit". *Sawyer bezeichnet die Baracken als "New Otherton", dies ist der Spitzname den die Produzenten diesem Ort gaben. *In der nähe des DJ's auf Hurley's Party ist das Cover einer Geronimo Jackson Schallplatte zu erkennen. *Den Spiegel den Ben benutzt nennt man Heliographhttp://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heliograph_%28Nachrichten%C3%BCbertragung%29, oder Signalspiegelhttp://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Signalspiegel. Sie wurden häufig vom Militär in der frühen hälfte des 20. Jahrhunderts benutzt. Sie sind immer noch in Survival Kits in Flugzeugen für Notfall Signale die beim finden helfen sollen. *Auf Hurley's Überrschungparty sieht man Sayid mit einem Ehering, daraus lässt sich schließen das er und Nadia zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon verheiratet sind. Produktionsnotizen *Claire taucht in dieser Folge nicht auf. *Die Oceanic 6 sind an Bord eines United States Coast Guard (USCG)http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States_Coast_Guard Lockheed HC-130http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lockheed_HC-130 search and rescue Transport Flugzeugs welches von zwei USCG Lieutenants (O-3) geflogen wird. *The Lockheed HC-130 number 1717 was acquired by the USCG under an US Air Force (USAF) aircraft purchase contract addendum in 1986http://home.att.net/~jbaugher/coastguardseries.html. *Prior to being designated 1717 by the USCG, the USAF originally numbered the aircraft 0'42'0http://home.att.net/~jbaugher/1986.html, another reference to the Zahlen. *The Oceanic 6 landed at Kalaeloa Airporthttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barbers_Point_Naval_Air_Station, home of the Coast Guard Air Station (CGAS) Barbers Pointhttp://www.uscg.mil/d14/, as indicated by the plane's markings and the distinctive air traffic control towerhttp://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/6/68/Kalaeloa_tower.jpg. *Die Pressekonferenz wurde höchstwahrscheinlich in den CGAShttp://www.uscg.mil/History/stations/airsta_barberspoint.html Hangars gehalten. *Several large sea turtles can be seen on the daytime beach shots. As the turtles are heavily protected by the government, it is likely that the crew was unable to remove the turtles from the shots before filming.http://www.uscg.mil/History/stations/airsta_barberspoint.html *In der "Erweiterten Episode" von wird eine längere Version der Pressekonferenz gezeigt, und der Arabische Reporter aus den Credits stellt Sayid ebenfalls eine Frage. Außerdem erfährt man die Identität der 3 anderen Überlebenden der Oceanic 6 "Lügengeschichte". **Boone (Verstorben in Staffel 1) **Libby (Verstorben in Staffel 2) **Charlie (Verstorben in Staffel 3) Video der erweiterten Pressekonferenz Schnitzer und Anschlussfehler *In der Szene wo Jack und Kate auf Sawyer und Miles stoßen sieht man Kate wie sie mit Jack redet und nur Sawyer steht im Hintergrund. After a quick shot of Jack turning around, the camera returns to Kate which suddenly has Miles prominently in the background. *The lower four digits displaying "2342" on the Camaros instrument panel would not appear on a 1970-1972 Camaro's odometer. Everything else about the odometer seems accurate, however, so the remaining digits were most likely added to ensure that all of the Zahlen appeared. **Im 1970-72 Camaro gab es keinen Tageskilometerzähler. Der wurde erst ab 1984 verbaut. *Ben retracts his Teleskopschlagstock just before handing it to Locke. Ben easily retracts the baton. Retracting telescopic batons with such ease is usually impossible, unless it was deployed extremely weakly which would render the baton less effective in any combat situation. Also, there is no sign of Ben ever extending the baton. Extending the baton would make it impossible to fit in a pocket. It is safe to assume that showing Ben retracting the baton was purely for dramatic purposes because there was no scenario shown that would have allowed him to deploy the weapon, and furthermore deploy it a weak manner that would be less effective in combat and allow him to retract it so easily. Wiederkehrende Themen * Die Oceanic 6 lügen darüber, was während und nach dem Absturz passierte. * Die Oceanic 6 wurden laut der ausgedachten Geschichte am 108. Tag gerettet. Zufällig passiert dies am 8. Januar 2005. * Die Cracker, die Hugo isst, sind laut Ben 15 Jahre alt. * Die Zahlen sind auf Hugo's Tachometer im Auto. ** Sein Vater macht den Zufall dafür verantwortlich. * Kate wird nach ihrer "Schwangerschaft" gefragt * Jin sagt zu Sun "Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dich von der Insel herunterbekomme" während sie auf dem Floß sind. * Jack findet heraus, dass Claire seine Halbschwester ist. * Bei der Oceanic Pressekonferenz kommt heraus, dass sie an Tag 108 geretten wurden. * Micheal sagt, er möchte sich für seine Taten revanchieren. * Es steht einer Jesusstatue in Hurley's Haus. * Sun's Vater fragt nach ihrer Schwangerschaft. * Ben wird von Keamy's Team gefangen genommen. * Kate und Sayid werden von den Anderen gefangen genommen. * Sawyer nennt Miles "Genghis". * Sawyer spricht Lapidus mit "Shaggy" an. * Der Copilot des Flugzeuges der Küstenwache reibt an einen Hasenfuß. * An Hurley's Autoschlüssel hängt ein Hasenfuss am Schlüsselring. * Die Flugzeugnummer '1717' an der Seite des USCG Flugzeuges ergibt zusammengerechnet die Zahl 16. * Auf Hurley's Feier trägt ein Junge ein Shirt mit der Nummer 42. Kulturelle Referenzen * Hurley's Vater gibt ihm ein Camaro. *''Der Zauberer von Oz'': Der Episodentitel, "There's no place like home," ist ein Zitat von L. Frank Baum's Kinderbuch verfilmung Der Zauberer von Oz. Near the end of the film, the song's melody plays in the underscore as Dorothy repeats the phrase that transports her back home to Kansas, mirroring the theme of this episode. Literarische Methoden *The title of the episode foreshadows the return of the Oceanic 6, while juxtaposing their bittersweet emotions. *One of the USCG pilots is rubbing a white rabbit's foot, foreshadowing Hurley's encounter later in the episode with the same charm. *Hurley, whispers reminiscent of Island whispers, before the party. It foreshadows his problems to come. *Claire's mother compliments Kate about how cute Aaron is, unaware that it is her grandchild. *Six of the Losties arrive on the freighter looking for saftey, only to find it is rigged with explosives. *Sawyer yells at Jack telling him he doesn't get to "die alone". Analyse der Handlungsstränge * Jack und Kate brechen in den Dschungel auf um den Hubschrauber zu verfolgen, später sind es Jack und Sawyer und letztendlich jagen Kate und Sayid ihnen hinterher. * Daniel Faraday wird zum plötzlichen Anführer als er beschließt, während Sayids Abwesenheit den Transport der Überlebenden zum Frachtschiff zu übernehmen. Referenzen zu Episoden *Sawyer tells Jack that he "doesn't get to die alone." * Hurley picks up food from Mr. Cluck's Hühnchenbude before his surprise party. * Jack mentions that Christian thought wakes were only good for free booze, similar to Boone. * Ben tells Locke to take a hidden elevator in die Orchidee hidden behind anthuriums, the same flowers the Yemi apparation is standing in during . * Einer der USCG Piloten reibt an den Fuß eines weißen Hasen für Glück. * Hugo's Vater gibt ihm den Camaro. * Hugo nimmt eine Jesus Statue auf. * Carole Littleton enthüllt die Wahrheit über Claire. * Das Logo der Orchidee in Faraday's Notizbuch ist das gleiche wie das auf Bens Parka. Offene Fragen Auf der Insel * Was ist die Verwendung der Orchidee? * Wie lautet Bens Plan? * Mit wem kommunizierte Ben mittels Spiegel und wie lautete die Nachricht? * Woher weiß Daniel über die Orchidee? * Aus welchem Grund nimmt Richard Kate und Sayid gefangen? * Warum trugen die Anderen ihre "Ureinwohnerklamotten"? Auf dem Frachter * Wodurch wird das Tiefenmessgerät gestört? * Warum ist der Raum voller Sprengladungen? ** Wer platzierte sie dort? ** Wie zündet man die Ladung? ** Kann Keamy sie mit seiner Vorrichtung fernzünden? Vorausblende * Warum kamen Kates Eltern nicht? * Wie hoch war die Abfindung von Oceanic Airlines? * Welche Pläne verfolgt Sun für Paik Heavy Industries? * Wer ist die zweite Person die für Jins Tod verantwortlich ist? Externe Links *ABC Medianet Press Release (04/28/08): Press Release